The Girl Who Lived
by SPBCx0xo
Summary: What if Harry Potter had a twin, a sister. And what if Savannah survived rather than Harry? This story follows the life of Savannah Potter, the girl who lived.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and any of the scenes with exact or similar dialogue, I did not create.

Future Reference: I know this starts off with basically the same storyline as the book does, however, in a chapter or two the characters will begin to have their own adventures.

The street lights went out and an elderly man with a long white beard, and a baby in his arms, emerged. A cat walked up to him, and stared up at him.

"Minerva, I should have known," the man, Albus Dumbledore, said as the cat transformed into a woman.

"Albus, you cannot leave the children with such a despicable family! I've been watching them all day; they're the worst kind of muggles imaginable!"

"Child Minerva, child. Only little Savannah will be residing with her aunt and uncle."

"But what of her brother? Surely you don't plan on separating her from her twin!"

"They've already been separated, Minerva, by Voldemort."

Minerva McGonagall gasped, "You don't mean to say…"

"Yes Minerva, it is a tragedy, and unfortunately young Harry did not survive."

"Then how is it she survived? I thought it was Lily who saved her, how could she not have saved Harry as well?"

"It is not Lily's fault Harry has passed. She fought so hard to save her children, however, only Savannah survived. She is destined for great things Minerva that is why she survived."

"Exactly Albus, she is destined for greatness. Which is why we cannot leave her with these people! If we leave her here there will be a child from our world who does not know who she is, who does not know her name."

"It is for the best Minerva."

Albus sighed as he walked towards the door, knowing that is accomplice was right, the child would not know anything about herself. However, he knew it was only for ten years, and so he placed the baby on the front stoop with an envelope.

"Savannah Potter, the girl who lived." He knocked on the door and then disappeared, quickly, into the night with Minerva, who had already transfigured back to a cat.

---

Savannah read the letter over and over again; not believing what it said was true. Witches and wizards do not exist, everyone knew that. Right? The letter was addressed to her, Savannah Potter, and, according to the large man in front of her there was no mistake. She, Savannah Potter, was a witch.

"Sir, I think there's been a mistake," argued Savannah, "magic doesn't exist."

"Call me Hagrid. And who in the world told you magic doesn't exist? Oh course it exists! How do you think I found yer?"

Savannah thought for a moment, how did this rather large man find her? It wasn't like her aunt and uncle wanted to be found. And then there was the letters, coming by the hundreds each day.

"Prove it." Savannah stated, simply. "If you can prove magic exists I'll come with you."

"Alrigh' then." Hagrid turned around and pointed his pink umbrella at Dudley and the next second her cousin sprouted a pig's tail.

Dudley looked up and then down at his bum before he started running around, screaming. Savannah's aunt Petunia, startled at her son's sudden outburst, also started screaming when she saw the pig tail on her son.

"What in god's name do you think you're doing?" Vernon yelled at Hagrid, turning a shade of purple. "Turn him back now! And as for you," Vernon turned on Savannah, "I will not pay for some crackpot old fool to teach you magic tricks!"

Vernon felt something press up against his chest, and looked up at Hagrid, who had turned his pink umbrella on him now.

"Never insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me." Hagrid said in a menacing tone.

"Well then, we best be going. C'mon Savannah." Hagrid turned and headed for the door before realizing Savannah wasn't coming. "Didn't I prove it to yer?"

Savannah thought of her options, stay with her extremely angry aunt and uncle or go with Hagrid, who had been the nicest person to her in her entire life, which she could remember.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

---

Savannah and Hagrid are traveling to the train station when Savannah starts asking some questions.

"Hagrid?"

"Yeah?"

"If I'm a witch, that would make my mother a witch and my brother and father wizards, wouldn't it?"

"Yes, why?"

"Does that mean they didn't die in a car crash? And that I didn't get this scar from a car crash?" Savannah said pointing to the lightning bolt-shaped scar on her left shoulder.

Hagrid roared when he heard this, "A car crash kill Lily and James Potter, never!"

"Then how did they die Hagrid? You spent a whole day teaching me about the magical world and helping me get ready for school, yet you never once talked about my past."

"They were murdered Savannah. Murdered by the most evil man who ever walked the face of this earth."

"Who Hagrid?"

"We don't really use his name; we all just call him He Who Must Not Be Named. 'Cept Dumbledore, that is."

"Well, maybe if you write it down?"

"No, I can't spell it."

"What if you whispered it to me?"

Hagrid seemed to think this over for a moment before conceding. He leaned over and whispered something in Savannah's ear.

"Voldemort." Savannah repeated.

"Shhhhhh!" Hagrid said, quit loudly.

"Here we are, King's Cross Station. Lemme just get your ticket outta here and, here it is." Hagrid handed Savannah a ticket and then looked at his watch.

"Oh dear, I am running very late. Sorry Savannah, I gotta run, Hogwarts business. Your platform number is on the ticket and I'll find you when I get to Hogwarts. Oh, and remember not to mention the tail thing or the vault thing to anyone. Bye."

Savannah looked down at her ticket and then looked up confused.

"Hagrid, this can't be right, it says platform nine and three quarters. There is no such thing, is there?"

Savannah looked around, "Hagrid?"

"It's the same every year, packed with muggles I tell you and I…"

"Muggles," Savannah repeated before chasing after the red-headed family.

"Excuse me," Savannah panted upon catching up with the family between platforms nine and ten.

The woman turned around.

"Could you just, I mean I don't know…" Savannah tripped over her words while pointing to her ticket.

"Why, how to get onto the platform dear? It's Ron's first year too," she said, pointing to what seemed to be her youngest son.

---

A few hours later the train stopped at a station, and upon exiting the train with her newfound friend Ron, Savannah saw Hagrid.

"Hagrid!" Savannah said running over to him.

"Told you I'd see you at Hogwarts," Hagrid beamed. "Now go climb into a boat and you'll be on your way to Hogwarts."

About twenty minutes later the boats stopped and all the first years got out of the boats.

"Follow me!" Hagrid yelled.

"I wish the big oaf would stop yelling, we're first years not two year olds. I think we know to follow him." A voice coming from behind Savannah sneered.

Savannah turned around, "What's your problem. Hagrid is very nice!"

"Well, it looks like what they've been saying is true. Savannah Potter is attending Hogwarts. Let me introduce myself, I'm Draco Malfoy."

Ron snickered.

Malfoy retaliated, "Think my name is funny do you? Well, there's no doubt who you are. Red hair and hand-me-down robes. You must be a Weasley." Malfoy turned back towards Savannah. "You'll soon find that some wizarding families are better than others. Join me and I'll help you figure out the right kinds."

Malfoy held out his hand, and Savannah didn't take it. "I think I can figure out the right kind for myself, thanks."

And with that, a hatred built up between a Malfoy and a Potter.


End file.
